


Idiot

by 5secondsoflashton



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s1e12 End Of Summer - And Beyond, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, set at the end of the end of summer final race, this is obviously what happened in what they didn't show (i wish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secondsoflashton/pseuds/5secondsoflashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku and Takeru regroup at the end of the final race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i just wanted to write a takeriku short fic. this is my first work for the fandom and i apologise if this is ooc or anything. 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [here](http://ghouluke.tumblr.com) (i've made a few takeriku gifsets etc)
> 
> enjoy!

The moment Riku broke through the end ribbon, just in front of Tomoe, he was overwhelmed with the feeling of triumph. He was utterly euphoric. He’d fulfilled his promise with Takeru and Nana. God, they’d _won_ End of Summer.

Somehow, despite his heavy breathing, Riku managed not to fall onto his back, but instead, stared in awe at the crowd that was gathered around the finish line, cheering and chanting “Honan” over and over.  His eyes widened, looking around at the faces in front of him, however, none of the rest of his team seemed to be there yet.

A hand appeared on his shoulder and Riku turned around to find Tomoe behind him, smiling softly. “It seems you were the one that didn’t go easy on me. Congrats, Riku.”

It was so silly that Riku felt his eyes tear up a little at Tomoe’s words. He was just so happy that he got to run with him again and that everything was okay between them. So, instead of using words to explain his gratitude and happiness, he pulled his brother in for a hug.

When they finished hugging, Riku noticed Tomoe looking over his shoulder and smiling once again, before he turned back to his younger brother, announcing his departure. The younger Yagami watched as his brother walked away to a member of his team that had shown up; Riku hadn’t really processed his name.

“Riku.”

God, Riku would recognise that voice _anywhere_.  He turned around to see Takeru with his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath. Clearly, the black haired boy had run the last leg to get there as quickly as he could. None of the other members of Honan had arrived yet; they were further away from the finish line, though.

The blond walked closer to Takeru as he stood up straighter now that he was able to breathe better and Riku felt his eyes well with tears again, remembering his relation with Takeru not that long ago.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?” Riku couldn’t help the wide smile that forced its way onto his cheeks, as he spoke.

Takeru gave a small smile in return to show he’d taken in Riku’s words, before his face went a bit more serious. “I meant it though, thank you. You inspired me to carry on with stride and I wouldn’t be here doing this today without that inspiration.”

Blushing, Riku averted his eyes from Takeru’s. That _idiot_. Didn’t he know saying things like that were just going to embarrass him? His heart pounded in his chest; it wasn’t just from the excessive running anymore.

“W-well, thank you for letting me be the anchor for the race. It was just really good, getting to run with Tomoe again.” Riku glanced back to Takeru, a shit-eating grin now on his lips again. “And well, winning was good too.”

At the reminder that they had won, Riku watched as Takeru nodded at him and then looked down at his feet, his hands fiddling around with each other. It confused Riku a little. Why did he look so nervous all of a sudden?

“Hey, Takeru, isn’t it good that we won? I mean, we fulfilled the promise we made. Nana must be thrilled too and the rest of the guys, like how–”

Riku stopped speaking when Takeru was right in front of him, the space between them minimal. The blond’s auburn eyes widened and his cheeks reddened once again. He felt frozen at that moment, and his eyes couldn’t help but flicker to Takeru’s lips.

Takeru’s face was blank when he next spoke. “Before the race, I made myself another promise. Something that I would do if we won.”

Noticing Takeru’s hand move to his side, Riku gulped, nervousness spreading through his veins. “And w-what was that?”

“To tell you how I feel about you.”

Riku blushed harder and his hand instinctively moved to rest on Takeru’s shoulder, who flinched slightly at contact. Oh God, Riku wasn’t reading this wrong, was he? He voiced this, apologising to great lengths, moving his hand away.

“It’s okay.” Takeru’s hand was suddenly on Riku’s cheek. “Can I show you how I feel?”

Riku nodded and then Takeru’s lips were on his. It was heavenly and the whole world around them washed away. Riku realised that there were hundreds of people watching from the stands and that End of Summer was probably still being broadcasted right at that second, but he didn’t care. Takeru’s lips were like coming home.

They didn’t kiss for long, and when they broke apart, Riku started laughing softly, the utter glee at winning the race, now mixed with his requited feelings for Takeru making him feel on top of the world.

The blue eyed boy’s fingers danced across Riku’s hand, as he smiled at the boy in front of him. “I like you a lot, Riku.”

Riku continued giggling at the perfect way End of Summer had turned out. “I like you too, you _pansy_.”

(Later, when the rest of the team arrived to celebrate their victory and to receive their medals, Riku kept Takeru’s hand entwined with his, a relation in itself.)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment and leave kudos! thanks for reading! :)


End file.
